Party Time
by ChaiTea-Walnut
Summary: One Shot. The Naruto characters all get together and have a party. But what do you get wen you have a bunch of crazed teenagers all in an apartment together... Spin the Bottle of course. Bunches of random pairings, some fluff.


**This is a fanfiction I wrote, thinking that it would be kinda fun to have Naruto characters playing spin the bottle. Most of this is just random from off the top of my head.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**(((((0.0)))))**

"Hey, you guys! Did you just get back from a mission?" Sakura asked Hinata, Kiba, and Shino as they walked down the street, each of them with a bag slung over their back.

"Yeah. It was just a C-rank mission. No big deal." Kiba said, "It was really boring." Akamaru barked beside him.

"Of, yeah, I almost forgot." Sakura said, pulling some fliers out of her back pocket, "I'm having a party at my house tonight. I know it's short notice, but if you aren't too tired and want to come by, please do." She handed the papers to them, "It starts at 9. Bring a snack of some sort. Its an all nighter just so that we can all hang out together because everyone has been so busy lately. I think almost everyone is going to be there, so… if you want come and hang out."

They looked down at the fliers, "Th-that sounds like fun, Sakura-chan." Hinata said.

"Okay!" Sakura said, turning to hurry back down the street, "I'll see you guys later tonight."

**(((((0.0)))))**

There was a loud nock on the door, forcing the way over the blaring stereo, "I'll get it!" exclaimed Naruto, running towards the door. He swung it open, "Kiba! Shino! Hinata! You're here! Cool!" Naruto turned and yelled over his shoulder, "Sakura, people are here!"

"Okay, we're here. Now can you let us in?" Kiba asked before shoving his way past Naruto. Hinata and Shino followed, Hinata whining, "Kiba-kun!" at his rudeness.

"Hinata!" Tenten squealed, pulling the shy girl into a large hug, "You made it! I'll take those for you." Tenten said, taking the snacks that the three held and dropping them in the kitchen.

Naruto had already found his way back to the living room and was fighting with Sasuke over the radio station. Sasuke wanted to listen to Lincoln Park while Naruto wanted to listen to country music. (A/N: that's an internal debate of mine… country or emo… hard choice) The two got to the point where they were going to use chidori and rasengan before Sakura stopped them.

"Hey, Sakura, remind me why your holding the party at my place again!" Ino shouted over the music that Lee had manipulated and turned onto classic.

"Because you have your own apartment while I'm stuck with parents giving me the evil eye 24/7." She reasoned.

Ino just rolled her eyes before sitting down on the couch and flipping through a magazine (A/N: stupid prep!). Shikamaru was sitting on the love seat, Choji beside him, munching on chips. Shino found Neji leaning against the wall and stood next to him. Hinata searched the room for something to do but wound up playing cards with Kiba and Sakura and Naruto. Lee and Tenten were in the kitchen, pouring chips into bowls and unwrapping paper cups. Sasuke sat in a corner griping about how much he hated his brother who he had yet to kill.

Sakura overheard this and wanted to comfort him, but was a little afraid because the wound was still fresh. No, not the whole "Ah! Itachi killed my whole family! Now I must waste my life and almost kill my best friend to get back at him." Bit, but the fact that the only reason Sasuke was in Konoha right now was because Itachi and Orochimaru finally got back together and dumped Sasuke back on Konoha's doorstep.

Ten minutes later, Lee and Tenten exited the kitchen with trays full of snack food, "Okay everyone, dig in!" they announced. There was a short pause, then everyone attacked the bowl, fighting for a plate of snack food. (You know how much teenagers love that food.)

When everyone was sated and had a drink in their hands, Sakura pulled out a box and declared, "Let's play twister!"

The room gave of an indifferent reply, some wanted to play while others preferred to watch. In the end it was Sakura, Lee, Tenten, and Kiba who finally decided to play. Hinata agreed to spin the dial for them.

"Right hand blue." Hinata said and watched as the four complied. "Right foot red. Left hand green. Right hand yellow. Left foot blue. Left foot red. Left hand yellow." The game went on for about half an hour, the bodies twisting this way and that. Sakura just gave up when she was too tangled for her own good.

The group was finally stuck. Lee with his face up and his body spread out with his back arched. Tenten was right below him, hands balancing on the same color while her leg was twisted up with Lee's. Directly below her, facing straight up in her face was Kiba, his left leg far enough under him so he could rest on his heel. Hinata called out again, "Left foot yellow." Kiba shakily stretched his leg out, trying to reach the color when Lee gave out, falling onto Tenten who fell into Kiba who grunted loudly as they hit the floor. It took a while to disentangle their limbs.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked the group when the stopped making fun of the three.

"Hey! How about we play spin the bottle?!" Ino cried in all her glory, an evil gleam in her eye.

There were a few shouts in agreement (Lee- yelling something about eternal youth), a few groans (Shikamaru) and a few blushes (who else but Hinata). "Everyone has to play or they will be forced out into the street in their underwear to walk around Konoha foe an hour."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Naruto ran over and swung it open to reveal three sand ninja standing there with the usual scowls on their faces. "Just in time!" Naruto declared.

The three shirked in, setting their bags among the other belongings on the wall. "Whatcha doin?" Temari asked when she noticed the people already forming a circle.

"We're playing spin the bottle." Naruto declared, "Ino says that we have to play or we have to walk around Konoha in our underwear."

"That's right!" Ino declared, "The other rules are the kisses must be on the lips and must be at least five seconds long, not to exceed fifteen and a third party has to time. There are no boundaries to who you kiss, guy on guy, girl on girl, it doesn't matter. If you don't like it," she said to the grumbled responses, "Then Konoha can't wait to see your undies."

Ino sat down, Sakura to her left, Naruto next to her, Sasuke next to him, Gaara next to him, then Kankuro, Temari, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Choji who sat to Ino's right. Ino grabbed an empty, clean, glass, soda bottle and set it in the middle.

"I'll start." She said, grabbing the bottle and spinning it. Its spun around a few times before slowing and stopping on Choji. Said ninja had a hand full of chips in his mouth when he noticed everybody looking at him. He swallowed, licking his lips clean, then looked at them, at the bottle, then at Ino who sat next to him.

Ino gulped then leaned close to a stationary Choji who was still too stunned to register her lips closing in on his. When her lips met his Choji had a quick intake of air while Shikamaru started to count, "One." He was getting over the initial shock. "Two." He closed his eyes. "Three." Ino's hands found their way to his shoulders. "Four." Choji's arms snuck around her waist. "Five." They didn't pull away. Shikamaru looked unsure, "Uh… six." Choji deepened the kiss, "Seven. Eight. Nine." They pulled away from each other with a blush.

"Um... Choji, I-I think it's your turn." Ino said, unsure. Choji nodded awkwardly and reached for the bottle. He spun it, watching it turn until it pointed to Shikamaru.

Needless to say, there were a lot of giggles in the room.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled and the two leaned in and let their lips touch, Naruto counting. Both of them were blushing brightly in emabarrassment when they were finally able to pull away.

Shikamaru spun the bottle, landed on Temari. Temari rolled her eyes, but there was a small smile on her face when Shikamaru knelt down next to her and pulled her, not too gently, into a kiss. Naruto counted this time too, reaching six when they pulled away, both too shy to look into the others eyes.

She muttered something like, "Kissing like a maniac." Then Temari spun the bottle, as Shikamaru walked smugly back to his spot.

There was a lot of commotion when it landed on Sasuke.

"Hell no!" Temari exclaimed while Sasuke shot daggers at her, daring her to get closer.

Ino grinned, "I wonder what color bra you wear, Temari. I'm sure Shikamaru would like to know too." Shikamaru blushed brightly, muttering "troublesome" under his breath.

"Fine." Temari said, leaning over her brothers toward him. Sasuke looked at her for a second before standing, "What the—." Temari started when Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head.

"This is as much as I'm taking off. I'll see you guys in an hour." He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door. Sakura and Ino were too caught up ogling him to complain.

"That bastard. He's such a…oof!" Temari huffed, "I wish Orochimaru had killed him, then at least he wouldn't be so troublesome!" she declared, steeling Shikamaru's catch phrase. Shikamaru didn't mind, he was too happy thanking Kami that she hadn't kissed him.

"Okay Temari, spin again." Temari frowned but complied, spinning it a 'little' too hard so it flew over Gaara's head and smashed into the wall. Gaara looked at the bottle, then looked at her with wide eyes, "What was that for?!"

"Oops, sorry Gaara." Temari giggled nervously.

Ino hurried and got another bottle, "Temari, I think we'll skip you for now. Naruto-baka, your turn."

"Hey!" Naruto declared at the insult, but spun the bottle anyways. It pointed to Hinata who blushed brightly, "N-Naruto-kun." She said, so softly no one could hear her.

Naruto gave a goofy grin and walked to her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips, lingering for five seconds, then found his way back to his seat. Hinata was blushing bright red, her face turned even redder when the bottle slid to a stop in front of Kiba.

"Um… K-Kiba-kun?" Hinata said, unsure about kissing her teammate.

Kiba just gave her a reassuring smile, "Come on Hinata, I'm not going to bite you." Shino raised an eye brow, recalling the crush Kiba had on Hinata, wondering how he would handle it.

Hinata leaned towards him, then found herself being kissed by Kiba. Ino counted as Kiba smiled on Hinata's lips, and gazed into Hinata's eyes. He put his hands on Hinata's elbows, and she let him lead her arms to wrap around his neck while Kiba slipped his arms around her waist. Kiba pulled her closer deepening the kiss, refusing to end it. He smiled again when he heard Hinata moan against his lips.

Faintly he could hear Ino counting, "Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Hey, Hinata, Kiba, you can stop now. Hey, Kiba… Kiba! Hinata can't breath with you sucking at her mouth."

Kiba quickly pulled away, wiping at his lips, "S-Sorry."

Hinata panted, "I-It's…okay… Kiba…kun." Her hands were on his shoulders so that he was supporting her.

Kiba just grinned at her while she shyly avoided his gaze. "K-kiba-kun, it's your turned n-now." She reminded him.

"Oh, yeah." Kiba said, licking his lips as if trying to savor her taste before he spun. With a flick of his wrist he sent the bottle turning until it stopped on Temari. Kiba stood and walked to where shjew was sitting, kissing her and returned to his seat.

Temari spun her bottle, this time it landed on Ino. "I'm not kissing her." Temari said.

Ino looked flustered, "It's not like I want to kiss you either. You're a girl."

"Hey, you made the rules. Now you have to stick with them." Naruto said defiantly.

"Fine!" Ino said, then Temari and her, both standing leaned to kiss each other. It didn't take long for the girls to deepen the kiss, more out of curiosity than anything else. They pulled away when Sakura had counted to seven.

Ino spun the bottle and it slowly stopped in front of Neji. Suddenly it quickly swivled to Lee. "Hey! You manipulated the bottle with your chakra!" Ino shouted.

"Porve it." Neji said, folding his arms, glaring at her.

So, in the end, Ino had to kiss Lee. Neither seemed to enjoy it very much at all. Lee grabbed the bottle and made a wild spin. When it slowed, it stopped on Sakura. Lee seem ecstatic at the idea of kissing Sakura.

Sakura frowned and bit her lip, judging her choices.

But it seemed, as fate would have it, she didn't have to decide because right at that moment there was a poof of smoke, Sasuke standing next to Sakura, another poof of smoke and both of them gone.

When the smoke cleared and the others realized what had happened there was a large uproar, "Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, but no one could find Sakura, so they decided that they should just end up quitting their game of spin the bottle.

Outside Sasuke appeared on the roof, his arm wrapped around Sakura's waist. Sakura seemed a little confused, "Wh-what the Hell is going on?" she asked.

Sasuke let go of her and turned to walk to the side of the roof. "Sasuke, why did you kidnap me?"

"I didn't kidnap you. I just didn't think it right that you should have to suffer and kiss Lee." He said, sitting on the roof edge.

Sakura frowned, "I don't see how its any business of yours who I kiss." She said, sitting next to him.

Sasuke turned to her angrily, grabbing her by the back of her neck and her waist. Sakura was surprised at this sudden show of passionate aggression, "It's my business because you're mine and you should only kiss me." (A/N: Yes, a very OOC Sasuke. I know.)

Sakura's reply at his machoistic and sexist remark was cut off as Sasuke place a soft attack on her lips, caressing them with his own, claiming them as his. He slipped his tongue out, licking her lips. When she opened them to moan, he slid his moist tongue into her mouth, enticing her own. After a quick battle Sasuke retracted his tongue and took Sakura's bottom lip between his, nibbling on it and lit his tongue over it.

Sakura moaned at this display. However, we can not know if anything else happened between them because there is a quick scene change interrupting the moment and we are once again back in Ino's apartment.

After they decided to stop playing spin the bottle, Naruto inserted a random movie (which happened to be Eurotrip) into the DVD player. Shikamaru found himself sitting in a corner all by his lonesome when Temari came over and slid down next to him with a sigh.

After a minute Temari looked at Shikamaru who was staring at the ceiling, "Hey, Shikamaru?"

The man turned to her, "Yeah?"

She looked innocently at his face, "Kiss me again?"

Shikamaru judged her for a second, then gazed at her lips before leaning in and complying.

Ino and Choji sat next to each other on the love seat, Choji eating chips as usual. Ino looked extremely bored and slightly annoyed at the noise the crinkling bag was making.

"Choji, do you always have to be eating?" Choji didn't answer, "You never put your bag of chips down do you?" More munching. "Even your kiss tasted like chips." This time the noise stopped, Ino continued, "It's not like I'm complaining. It really wasn't all that bad. In fact I kinda" there was a pause when she realized what she was saying, "I kinda…liked it."

Choji put down his bag of chips on the floor and let his right hand wonder over to enclose Ino's smaller one.

Tenten and Lee were in the kitchen cleaning just because they didn't feel like watching Eurotrip and they both enjoy cleaning and working in a kitchen. (A/N: Don't ask me why, they just seem like the type that would enjoy it.)

"It's not fair! I was just about to have my turn when they stopped." Lee whined.

Tenten frowned and put a bowl in the sink, "Well at least you almost got a kiss. The bottle didn't even land on me." She complained.

"Maybe we'll have better luck next time. After all we're still young, we probably have plenty more spin the bottle games left to do." Lee tried to cheer her up.

Tenten sighed, "I guess you're right. Besides, I didn't really want to loose my first kiss in a game anyways."

Lee stopped with a bowl in his hands, half way to the sink from the small table in the kitchen, eyes wide "You haven't had your first kiss yet?"

Tenten shook her head, "No, it's sad isn't it. Eighteen and haven't been kissed."

Lee set the bowl down and stepped close behind her, causing her to freeze. In a low voice next to her ear he said, "Would you mind if I gave you your first kiss?"

Tenten blushed brightly, remembering the crush she's had on his for the past few years, "I-I would like that a lot." She said quietly.

Lee spun her around and lifted her up. In an instant Tenten was sitting on the kitchen counter, her legs dangling with Lee in between them. Tenten started to stutter something, but Lee shushed her by placing a warm, calloused finger on her lips.

Lee slipped his finger away to her cheek, then cupped it in his palm. With Tenten seated on the counter, Lee was the same height as she was. Leaning foreword slowly, he met Tenten's lips, brushing across them. He breathed softly on them, then applied a little more pressure.

Tenten clutched at Lee's arms while his hands were on her shoulders. Lee was soft and gentle, not taking any more than Tenten was giving. When he pulled away he smiled at Tenten, sitting with her eyes closed and lips slightly open.

"Well?" Lee asked, "Did you like your first kiss?"

Tenten opened her eyes and looked down, "Where did you learn to kiss like that?" she asked.

Lee grinned and gave her the thumbs up pose, "That was my first kiss!"

"WHAT!" Tenten exclaimed, punching him hard on his shoulder, "You were just pretending to be more experienced!"

Lee smiled nimbly, "But you like it didn't you?" Tenten laughed, then pulled him by his collar into another, more forceful, kiss.

Once again, we experience one of those dreadful scene changes that interrupt your mood and happen just when you know things are getting juicy.

Hinata smiled at the multiple couples spread across the room. Kiba sat next to her on the couch facing the television, even though they weren't watching the movie. Kiba gave her a grin, "Whatcha so happy about?"

Hinata turned to him, just realizing that he was sitting right next to her. Like serious hips brushing, next to her. She blushed slightly, "I'm glad that everyone seems to be so happy."

Kiba tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear absent-mindedly, "What about you? Are you happy?"

"W-well, yes. I mean…." The contact of his hand causing her to blush, "B-because you're h-here w-with me, K-Kiba-kun." Hinata stuttered nervously.

Kiba clutched her hand in his, giving it a squeeze, then leaned over and tapped a kiss onto her cheek, causing her to blush brightly. Hinata leaned her head to rest on his shoulder and the two shared a loving silence.

Meanwhile Shino and Neji stood against a wall on the far side of the room, observing the new relationships that had just sprng up. Kankuro walked over and leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh. Nothing was said for a minute, then Neji asked, "Where's Gaara?"

Kankuro shook his head, "He went outside a little while ago and when I checked on him, he was talking to this cute brunette in the street. He decided to walk her home." He mumbled, "Lucky bastard."

The chipper, blonde Naruto bounded his way over to the three, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Shino and Neji sighed while Kankuro said, "Nothing. Welcome to the bachelor club. Population me and you losers. And the dog." He added as an after note.

Akamaru barked loudly before leaving the apartment.

"What did he say?" Kankuro asked the others who shook their head in reply.

Kiba yelled over the couch, "He said 'leave me out of it, losers! I have a date with a hot poodle from next door.' Sorry guys, seems your out of luck this round." Kiba turned back to snuggling with Hinata.

"Well," Naruto said, "If you're going to complain that much, you can always go gay."

Shino rolled his eyes, "Ninja are not gay!"

"Speak for yourself." Naruto said, and he pecked Kankuro on the cheek.

Kankuro got over his initial shock and stared at Naruto for a second, grinning at the paint that had rubbed off onto his lips. "Hey, Naruto, you got a little something… never mind, I'll take care of it." Kankuro leaned in and kissed Naruto's mouth, pretending to try to get the paint off of his lips. Of course, there was nothing on his lips when Kankuro had finished sucking on them.

Shino and Neji looked at the shocking couple, then at each other. There was a heavy silence between the two for a long while as they just watched the other, contemplating their choices.

Slowly, the two got closer and closer, inching towards the other's mouth. At last they paused a couple of centimeters apart. They just stared into one another's eyes for a long time and got slightly closer.

"Oh Kami! I can't do this! I'd rather be single!" Shino declared, jerking away.

Neji had pulled back and was gagging in the corner, "Man, I am so not into guys!"

When the two finished retching over what they had almost done, Shino looked at Neji, "Hey, you wunna hit the bar?"

Neji shrugged, "Sure!"

In the end, everyone had someone to love and to hold except for Neji and Shino who instead each met a random girl and got laid. In the end, they probably got the better bargain for the night.

**(((((0.0)))))**

**Okay! Yes, I know "Naruto and Kankuro?!" **

**I know there is no way that those two should/would ever get together, but I felt bad that neither of them had anyone in the end so I said "Hey, why not?"**

**And guess what! I'm the author! There's nothing you can do!**

……**. Well, except leave me hate mail…. If you were mean enough to make me cry, I might change it… or just send you a bottle of acid labeled cherry soda and laugh at you when you ended up in the hospital.**

**Yeah, it's better for both of us if you don't put smash my work**

**The moral of the story…. Spin the bottle is evil and everyone loved the poodle next door. **

**Please review.**


End file.
